Shadow's Saga: Loose Cannons
by BlueSparkPrime
Summary: Wheeljack's back and he gets to tell Bulkhead that he's a father. How will Bulkhead react? Spoliers for Loose Cannons if you haven't watched it. Slash and Mpreg. Don't like don't read. Part 3 of Shadow's Saga I do not own TFP/ DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! THEY BELONG TO HASBRO!


"Prime! What in blazes are your people doing out here? We had an agreement!" Agent Fowler yelled.

* * *

"Jackie you ok? Your frame structure's looking a little—" Bulkhead was cut off by Wheeljack.

"Bulky? Yeah I know. It's because I'm sparked."

"You're sparked?"

"Yeah. Because you fragged me remember?"

"You're having my sparkling."

"Yeah." Wheeljack lifted the piece of armor covering his abdomen.

"See? Energetic little thing too," He rubbed his abdomen, "Aren't ya?"

"Jackie you shouldn't have been fighting."

"I know I try to keep it down but i just can't you know me Bulk."

"But Jackie if you're sparked we need to tell Ratchet and Prime."

"They don't have to know."

"Jackie what would happen if you went into labor? Ratchet would have to help you."

"Bulk it's me doing the work. I can do it by myself. I have been carrying it for 15 orbital cycles."

"15 orbital cycles? but that's almost two times a regular gestational carrying period."

"I know."

"Back to the point Jackie. Look, even if it weren't for the humans we couldn't fight the Cons right now. We're outnumbered." Wheeljack sat up from leaning against the Jackhammer.

"Roadbuster, Pyro, Impactor, Rotorstorm, Seaspray all dust."

"That's what I'm talking about. Wreckers are Autobots there just aren't many of us left. But it we get behind Optimus we'll have a chance to end this once and for all."

"Guys like Optimus they talk a good game but when but when you're in the scrap they don't want to get their hands dirty."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you don't know Optimus like i do. Being a wrecker meant everything to me but i left all of that behind."

"Because Prime was the real thing blah, blah, blah."

"Those mood swings are really affecting you aren't they?"

"Leave the sparkling out of this," Wheeljack snapped. Inside the Jackhammer, something started beeping. Wheeljack growled and walked in.

"Wheeljack i know you're out there listening. I have a proposition for you."

"Is that—?"

"Dreadwing."

"Meet me at theses coordinates if you have the spark."

"I'll see you there 'Con. Just to watch you fry." Wheeljack sat in his pilot's seat.

"Jackie it's a trap! You can't go fight him you'll hurt the sparkling!" Bulkhead said.

"I know it's a trap but when has that ever stopped me?"

"Wheeljack what about the sparkling?"

"Enough with the sparkling it will be protected Bulk I got enough metal to protect it. Now are you coming with?" Bulkhead sat in the seat beside Wheeljack.

"All right but I'm coming to make sure you don't get in too much trouble. And at least let me call for backup."

"You know Wreckers don't call for backup."

"They call for clean up!" they said together. They Hi-5ed and Bulkhead sat in the seat.

"Whoa!" Wheeljack clasped a servo over his abdomen.

"You all right Jackie?" Bulkhead touched his arm.

"I'm fine the little spark just surprised me it started kicking me. I guess it felt your presence. I told you it was energetic."

"Can—"

"Yeah go ahead." Bulkhead pressed his servo to Wheeljack's armor.

"Wow. It feels amazing," Bulkhead said.

"I know."

"This is what it feels like to be a father." Wheeljack chuckled and took the steering controls of the ship. Bulkhead sat back.

* * *

Wheeljack looked at the bomb.

"Get out of here already!"

"I didn't leaving you on Sandokan and I'm not leaving you here."

"Face it there's only one bot who can defuse this mess and his name's Dreadwing."

"Blaster fire's getting closer as if the commander—" Bulkhead punched him in the head. Wheeljack rubbed his helm as Bulkhead ran off.

"Sorry Jackie its cause I love ya."

* * *

**In the base...**

"So what did ya want to show me?"

"This." He tossed a holo-pic at him. Wheeljack turned on the holo-pic on and smiled.

"When we first joined the Wreckers."

"Yeah i kept my copy. It even has Ellie in it."

"Oh yeah. I miss her."

"Me too."

"I love ya Jackie."

"I love ya too Bulk." Wheeljack smiled and Bulkhead held his servo out towards Wheeljack.

"All right." Wheeljack set his servo in Bulkhead's and let Bulkhead pulled him into a hug.

"You'd better not try to blow yourself up again Bulk."

"I won't. I promise. I want to be there for you when you have this sparkling."

"I hope you'll be there too but if I'm out in space..."

"Please stay this time Jackie." Wheeljack was silent and he laid his helm on Bulkhead's chest.

"Please." Bulkhead stroked Wheeljack's abdominal armor.

"Please Jackie. For the sparkling and me. It needs to know it's father don't you think?"

"Yeah fine I'll stay for both of you." Bulkhead hugged him once again. Wheeljack held Bulkhead's servo and the green Wrecker felt the sparkling faintly kick Wheeljack's armor.

"Hello little one." Bulkhead smiled.

"I think it's happy to know you're going to be close."

"I know I definitely am." Wheeljack smiled.

"I know you are Bulk." Bulkhead gently held Wheeljack's face and kissed him.

* * *

**Part 3/6 is here! If you want part 4 review.**


End file.
